Miaka's First Period
by Ariesa
Summary: A hilarious short fic about Miaka. I admit I was not myself when I worte it. Complete R


Ok, so this is a random type session about nothing in particular. Lets just say its late at night and i'm bored and my mind is like a blank, yet i'm hyper...go figure. So lets begin with this short story about nothing, shall we? Oh yea...I referr to Nuriko as a guy cuz in the end, he dies wanting to be a guy, no da...so this is me fulfilling his wishes. P.S This story makes no sense at all.....but I enjoyed typing it. And I own/Claim nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka's First Period  
  
By Airryu  
  
"Errrrrmmmmmmm"  
  
"What is it Miaka?" Nuriko blinks, turning his head toward Miaka who was staring blankly out a window and making the dumbest noises.  
  
"Urghhhhhhhh..."  
  
"MIAKA!" Nuriko slammed his fist down on the table, making it crash to the floor. "Geezus! shaddap will you!" At the sound of the crash, Tasuki jumped from his sleep and fell off the bed, onto the floor with a loud splat. "The hell is going on?!" He grumbled, getting up and dusting himself off " A guy can't even get himself some sleep 'round here!" Nuriko glanced at Tasuki and jerked a thumb at Miaka who was still standing at the window with a dazed expression.  
  
"Muuuuuuhhhhhhh"  
  
Tasuki blinked blankly and stared at Miaka. "Um.....whats with her?" Nuriko shook his head "No clue....I wonder if she's hungry or...sick maybe? Hey Miaka, I got some nice Rice balls over here!"  
  
"Gyahhhhhhhhhhh.."  
  
Tasuki and Nuriko looked at each other nervously before dashing out the door yelling for Hotohori, Tamahome and Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri was outside at a small pond, sitting happily with his little fishing pole, wondering if there where even any fish in the lake. The next thing he remembered was being hit by a ox cart with flaming hair.  
  
"Chichiri! Chichiri, wake up Damn it!" Tasuki hollered, shaking the dazed Monk. "Daaaaaaaaaa!" Was all Tasuki got as a reply. "Tasuki, what did you do to Chichiri!" Tamahome called from a tree. Tasuki looked up, slung Chichiri over his shoulder and yelled " Somethings wrong with Miaka!" and dashed off, with Tamahome hot on his heels. Nuriko was already back with Hotohori, Chiriko and mutsukaske was there as well. Mutsukaske was trying to heal her, but it wasn't turning out so well. Next thing everyone knows is Mutsukaske in a heap on the floor, passed out and muttering for his mommy. Sweatdrops where everywhere. Tamahome went to Miaka and held her "Miaka....whats wrong?!"  
  
"Guuurrgggllleeeee."  
  
"Miaka...." Hotohori looked incredibly worried.  
  
It was Chiriko who first noticed it. "HOLY SUZAKU!!!" he cried out in disbelief " She's hurt!!" he pointed to the blood trickling down her leg. Tamahome fainted and Hotohori began to Panic. " Mutsukaske should have been able to heal her!" Nuriko pointed out. Tasuki grit his teeth, trying to act as though he wasn't worried. " It's probably nothing." he stated matter- of-factly "Why, I bet she was just hidin' food under her skirt and fergotten it was there." Nuriko Gave Tasuki a sarcastic expression. " You Baka, Miaka forgetting food? Thats like the sun forgetting it's day." Tasuki grumbled something that shouldn't be repeated....anywhere....ever. "What was that?!?!?" Nuriko shook a fist at him. Hotohori cleared his throat "Now is not the time for bickering....we must see to Miaka." Tasuki growled while Nuriko simply nodded and Miaka began to drool.  
  
"Booooooyaaaaa"  
  
Chiriko, who had been quiet thus far decided now was the time to offer his opinion. "Maybe the seiryuu are up to something." Everyone glanced at Chiriko, completely forgetting he was there. (Oh yea, lets make fun of the not so important characters....it's not their fault they where found last.) "If only Chichiri would wake..." "Daaaaa!!!" Chichiri popped up, scaring the begeezus out of everyone. " What did I miss No Da?" They all pointed to Miaka, who was now forming a puddle, but didn't seem to notice. Chichiri studied Miaka for a long moment. "Oh, she must have started her womanly cycle, No Da." the smart Monk decided. At that, Miaka whirled around and yelled "WHY COULDN'T THERE BE MYDOL HERE!.........or at least a tampon _-_"  
  
Everyone stared blankly at Miaka as she huffed. "Er...cycle...?" Hotohori blinked, as in what Young ladies start when they reach ...WOMANhood?!" The king stared at Miaka with stars in his eyes " So..Miaka's hit womanhood..?!" That was Nuriko's cue to bash the perverted thinking king upside the head. POW! " Now your majesty...let's not get TO excited." Hotohori laid on the ground, looking exactly like kenshin after getting beat with a Bokken "Ororororororororo...." Even more sweatdrops appeared. "I'm confused..." Tasuki muttered kicking Tamahome awake. Tamahome woke with a start while Nuriko commented on Tasuki's stupidity " Don't think to hard, Tasuki dear...." he muttered sarcastically. Tamahome rubbed his head and glared at Tasuki while the already forgotten Miaka went back to staring blankly out the window, the puddle beneath her getting larger by the minute.  
  
"Smrckkkkkkkkkkk...."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Miaka. "What do we do now....?" Chiriko pondered aloud. Chichiri had already thought of a solution. "Well...it's easy, since Miaka is now a woman, then she can be bedded, no da..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Miaka whirled around with a flushed face " the hell, Chichiri!!!! Get your mind out of the gutter, can't you see, i'm a innocent little girl in need of a tampon...." she sniffled.  
  
"Well Miaka, I dunno what a tampn is, no da, but thats the best solution I have, and since it was my idea, then I suppose I should be the one to do this task, no da."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tamahome took off his shoe and slapped Chichiri mutiple times on on the head while the poor monk sat indian style on the floor, taking each hit with a torchered expression. "Back off MY woman!! If anyone gets a go at her...it's ME!" "I dun see you coming up with any ideas, no da...-_-; " POW! Tamahome hit threw his shoe right in poor Chichiri's face, not noticing Hotohori silently sneaking a limp Miaka out the room.  
  
"HEY! THE HELL YOU DOING MAJESTY!" Nuriko yelled in Rage. "Back OFF!" Nuriko dashed at Hotohori, but the agile king easily dodged his attack and Nuriko slammed right into the wall. "Ugh...Mommy....." he muttered sliding down the wall. Tamahome stepped in front of Hotohori and stanced " Leave my woman alone!"  
  
"No you leave MY Woman alone!!" Tamahome blinked blankly as Inu Yasha held the tetsaiga pointed right in his face. "huh?!" (whoops! How'd he get in here! Bad dog demon!!) "SIT BOY!" BAM! Inu Yasha slammed into the floor as Kagome walked up and calmly grabbed his collar " Sorry about this..." she apologized, dragging a cursing Inu Yasha away. "What was that?!" POW! Inu yasha let out a scream, the same scream when the old guy pulled out his tooth. (Heh) "And who's your woman anyways?!" Kagome cursed at the demon all the way to where ever it is they where going and the FY team just stared very blankly at the odd pair. "Um...what....just happened?" Tasuki asked. " You know...I have no idea...." Nuriko mumbled.  
  
"HOTOHORI!" Tamahome yelled at the King who was yards off with Miaka, tip toeing away. Hotohori flinched and turned around. " Yes?" "Where do you think you're going with my woman!!"  
  
"Umm...."  
  
"Hey, someone should see to Mutsukaske, no da..."  
  
"Shhh this is getting good!"  
  
"What would a kid like you know about this sort of thing, Chiriko?"  
  
"What would an idiot like you know about anything, Tasuki!"  
  
"Shaddap Nuriko!"  
  
"Make me Fang boy!"  
  
"Why you!"  
  
"Nyah Nyah!!"  
  
And thats how it was for a good 20 minutes between Tasuki and Nuriko while Chiriko and Chichiri saw to Mutsukaske, who has been passed out on the floor this whole story. Hotohori was still trying to think of a good escuse to tamahome so he could throw Miaka in his bed and make wild passionate love to her. Tamahome was glaring at Hotohori, wishing he could gag and bind him and throw him into a lake somewhere far far away.  
  
"Hey, I am going to take Miaka to her room so she may rst, besides I am the king, you have no right to question my authoritah...ahem, my Authority..." (Lay off the south part cartman style, Hoto my dear...)  
  
If looks could kill, Hotohori sure would have been dead alright. More like a smoldering carcass. Sheesh. Poor Miaka was just there...bleeding all over the place while men battled for the right to do her. Where was Yui or Keisuke when you need then?  
  
"MIAKA!!" Miaka's head jerked up as Yui swung from a tree, tarzan style and slammed into a tree, george of the jungle stlye. Miaka felt like crying. Yui slide down the tree, jumped up and played it off. Suboshi walked to her " I told you not to do that...." he muttered. "Shaddap!" Yui turned to Miaka " I have come to you in your time of need!" she stated and pulled out of her pocket, loe and behold, a tampon. Miaka's eyes turned to stars "THANK YOU! Oh thank you!!!!" she ran to yui and bowed down to her, kissed her feet even. "Yui, my savoir!" The men all found this extremely odd and took a good 10 steps back from the two females.  
  
Miaka ran off to plug up her flow while Yui walked over to Tamahome. "Say...I've been on my period..." she hinted, making Tamahome blush, Suboshi fum and Nakago appear out of no where, bitch slap Yui for being a whore and vanish to finish getting "energy" from Soi. Miaka came back, humming happily and walked past the entire FY crew " Gee...I'm starving..." as if nothing even happeened. They all fell over.  
  
"And I didn't even get any....." Tamahome sniffed.  
  
We feel your Pain Tamahome, maybe next time.  
  
~Fin~  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************************************  
  
Did any of you even get this story?! Man, I'm sleepy now. That was good typing. Sorry if the FY team seemed out of character, but like I explained before, I am not in my right state of mind, so picture this like an excel saga only FY style guest staring Inu Yasha and Kagome. So, R&R. I'd like to see how youy like my stupidity at night! n_n  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
